


Feelings

by Sinistersaltqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistersaltqueen/pseuds/Sinistersaltqueen
Summary: Cas recently had his grace stolen by Metatron. He shows up at the door to the bunker after getting into a fight. His skin is a bit torn up, but Dean wants to make him feel better.





	Feelings

A knock is heard at the door. Sam walks over and opens it.

Standing behind it is Castiel.  
“Cas…” Sam mutters. He hadn’t been home in days. 

His short black hair was matted with blood, face covered in cuts and scrapes. His right eye had turned a deep purple and was swollen.

“What the hell happened to you Cas?” Dean asks, walking into the room.

Cas slowly explains that Metatron had tricked him and that he was now human, more or less. He had gotten attacked by a werewolf on the way to the bunker.

“so you can’t just heal yourself..?” Dean asks. He seems concerned, more than he would be about if this happened to anyone else.  
Cas shakes his head no.

“Cmon Cas imma get you cleaned up a bit.” Dean stands up and walks with Cas to the infirmary.

He sits down on the hospital-like bed against the wall. Dean sits next to him. He takes an alcohol swab and carefully cleans off the abrasions all over his face and neck. Cas takes off his shirt, revealings gashes all along his torso. 

Dean stared at the bloody body. It was brutal but for some reason, Deans eyes couldn’t leave the chiseled body. 

“Is something wrong?” cas asked calmly.   
“no.” Dean said, moving his eyes finally.

 

He picks up a clean cotton ball, covered in rubbing alcohol, and begins to clean off the gashes on his chest.

Cas’s hand reaches up slowly and grabs Dean’s arm.   
Dean looked up at him.  
“Dean. Ever since I became a human, Ive been having… feelings…” cas says softly.  
“You’re probably hungry,” Dean says, looking back to Cas’ chest.  
“No Dean, I’ve been having feelings… about you…”

Dean looks back up at him and his eyes widen.   
“Really?” he says shocked.

“yes, dean. I think it is what you would call attraction.”

Dean stops for a moment. stunned.

“Is that bad? Because-"Cas starts, but Dean cuts him off by kissing him. 

"Sorry. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time…” Dean says shyly.

Cas pushes Dean back, climbs on top of him, and starts to kiss his neck.

 

Cas sits back on Deans lap and the two of them stop to realize what just happened. 

 

“I should- I should finish cleaning you up” Dean studders.

He finishes cleaning the cuts and then the two of them walk back to the main room of the bunker.

Cas walks out first. Dean watches as he walks into the kitchen to make food. Dean sits down at the table, watching him make a sandwich. Watching Ca was intoxicating. 

Sam nudges him.  
“You likeeeee himmmm” he says in a taunting voice.

“Shut up sammy.”


End file.
